


A Box of Pizza, A Bottle of Wine, and A Broken Couch

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Awkward situations, Breaking Furniture, Cuddling, F/M, Lovers, New Relationship, Rough Sex, Soft Kisses, passionate moments, tender moments, wine and pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Felicity gave Oliver a key to her apartment she didn't know he'd use it to show up at all hours of the night to borrow her shower and all of her shampoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Box of Pizza, A Bottle of Wine, and A Broken Couch

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, I am going down with this ship. I just needed some good old fashioned cute domestic moments...and rough sex...that too...  
> Enjoy!! Comments and feedback as always, are much appreciated and welcome!

Hazy eyes gently parted to the utter darkness of what she knew to be her bedroom. She mumbled slowly, her body rousing reluctantly, mind beginning to stir and bare feet stretching out over familiar comforters. The bedding billowed around her, her slender fingers curling in crisp sheets that carried the distant hints of lavender from being freshly laundered only two days before.

She hummed as she willed herself awake, heavy lids parting wider, taking in more information through a fan of heavy lashes, the world blurry without the assistance of her lenses.

And then, she furrowed her slim eyebrows, a wash of confusion coming over her suddenly.

It was only then that she came to the realization that she in fact had _not_ fallen asleep in her own bed. She was ninety percent sure she’d fallen asleep on her couch about halfway through an episode of her favorite trashy reality show that she would never, ever, _ever_ admit to watching to another living soul.

Felicity slowly sat up in bed, her fingers searching blindly over her nightstand only to find her dark rimmed glasses neatly folded there. She swallowed thickly and perched the slim lenses on her nose, the room coming into brilliant clarity.

Her eyes quickly followed the small sliver of light traveling from the slightly cracked bathroom door and she crinkled her nose. She could detect the faint hum of running water whispering from the adjacent room, a deep breath filling her lungs nervously.

She gently swung her legs over the side of the bed, moving slowly, in a calculated fashion, careful not to allow the mattress beneath her to creak. She raised sluggishly, her hands quickly reaching for the baseball bat she kept tucked beneath her bed skirt. The blonde raised the bat over her shoulder, and grit her teeth up.

She hoped her one season playing softball would at least contribute _something_ if she ended up having to swing the heavy wooden object in her little fingers. Silent feet carried her across the hard wood floor of her bedroom, her heart racing and her hands clammy on the thick handle.

Felicity shoved the bathroom door open with a great burst, her bat at the ready and her pulse booming in her ears.

“Ok, how the hell did you get in here…” Felicity barked, her sentence trailing off into choked silence as her eyes soaked in the assailant that was currently using her shower.

Tired, cobalt irises met with hers in a completely un-phased fashion, as if this type of thing was a regular happening-which of course it wasn’t.

A slim smile broke across the man’s face, a big hand wiping a window in the fogged glass so he could get a better view of the woman before him.

“Oliver??” Felicity huffed, lowering her bat to the ground slowly, her shoulders falling in confusion.

“Hey.” He shrugged nonchalantly as he went about squirting a healthy amount of shampoo into his palm before working it into short cropped locks.

Felicity’s mouth bobbed open and then closed shut quickly.

“What are you- hey that shampoo is expensive, it’s a formula for dyed hair…and…y’know, not important right now, how-why are you in my shower in the first place?” Felicity scoffed setting her bat down on the counter and folding her arms over her chest.

“You gave me a key?” Oliver replied calmly, the corner of his lip twitching upward as he tilted his head back and rinsed the hearty suds from his hair.

“Well…I mean, yeah. But normally people… _call_ before just coming over un-announced and using up all of someone else’s’ shampoo.” Felicity sighed.

“Right. Sorry.” Oliver said sheepishly.

“The Arrow comes in un-invited…Oliver Queen should probably ask first.” Felicity breathed shaking her head.

Felicity gently padded over to her bathroom counter, rubbing at her bare shoulder sleepily as she hefted herself up onto the marble top. She rubbed her ankles together and yawned, the threat of some psycho killer having broken into her apartment now over she realized just how tired she actually was.

“Did you…put me in bed…because I know I was not there when I fell asleep. Unless I’m sleepwalking…again. Oh no then I’m just going to start sleep eating everything in my fridge. I gained like fifteen pounds the last time this happened…” Felicity babbled with a groan.

Oliver held up a finger at her, signaling he wanted her to stop.

“I put you to bed. The couch looked uncomfortable.” He huffed giving her a stern expression.

“Actually, it’s a _very_ comfortable couch. I spent way too much on it at IKEA and I regret nothing.” She replied in a matter-o-fact fashion.

“So, uh what time is it anyway?” Felicity questioned, stifling another yawn with her fist.

“Three.” Oliver replied.

Felicity groaned loudly.

“You woke me up at three in the morning to use my shower and my fancy shampoo?” Felicity grumbled giving the dirty blonde a less than amused expression.

“Thea was out for the night, Roy and I got back from a job and I just…didn’t feel like going home.” Oliver shrugged.

“And your shower is really nice.” He added coyly.

Felicity cocked her eyebrow upward.

“The shower at the loft is twice the size of this one.” Felicity pointed out flatly.

A coy smile broke across the broad man’s square features.

“Yeah…but the one at the loft doesn’t have as nice of a view…” Oliver chuckled.

Felicity gave him a confused look for a moment before the comment really soaked through and she let go of an understanding noise.

“Oh, uh, you mean me. I’m the view…” Felicity stuttered rubbing the back of her neck.

Oliver’s grin widened.

“You are in fact the view.” He repeated as he reached to gently turn the small knob and cut the water off.

The sliding glass door rattled slightly as Oliver pried it open, a roll of steam billowing from the shower’s mouth and curling around his feet.

Felicity’s eyes raked over the man’s swells of muscles, glistening with moisture, little beads of water rolling down his nude form. Her gaze did a slow once over of her company, her cheeks filling with vibrant color before her eyes hit the floor in embarrassment.

“You are quite the view yourself…I uh…you need a towel…or something? I really cannot get used to uh…seeing you…naked I mean uh it’s always so jarring…yeah…gunna stop…now. Zipping my mouth and throwing away the key…forever.” Felicity stuttered trying to keep her eyes adverted as she tossed a fresh towel in the man’s direction.

Oliver dried himself off and wrapped the material around his strong waist, closing the gap between the two of them quickly. He seemed to breathe out a little heavier as he invited himself into Felicity’s personal space.

Big arms encircled her slender form, his stubble ridden chin scratching against her bare shoulder as he buried his face in her skin. Felicity let go of a long breath and gently returned the sudden embrace.

“You didn’t just come over because you wanted to use the shower did you…” Felicity sighed, her fingers gently brushing through damp blonde locks in a comforting fashion.

“I just…needed to see you.” Oliver whispered softly, his grip tightening on the young woman slightly.

“I didn’t want to go back to an empty house…just…not tonight.” He continued.

Felicity’s chest rose and fell with the intake of a large lungful of air, her fingers pausing in his familiar, short cropped hair.

“You want to talk about it?” Felicity questioned softly.

“I just…it was a hostage situation…typical stuff…until one of the hostages got caught up in the crosshairs…she…looked a lot like you.” Oliver breathed, his eyes screwing shut tightly.

“But…she wasn’t me. I’m right here. Annnnd I have a fridge full of leftover pizza and a bottle of unopened wine at the ready. The cheap kind…but still.” Felicity whispered.

“That sounds amazing.” Oliver nearly groaned, his tension softening just with the young woman’s presence alone.  

Felicity smiled as they stayed that way for a moment, her fingers still in the heavy man’s hair, simply allowing him to melt against her for as long as he needed.

“It’s pepperoni too.” Felicity whispered, turning her head to gently press her lips to the shell of his ear.

“Please, keep talking dirty to me.” Oliver chuckled nuzzling against her skin.

“Is that Oliver Queen attempting some humor!? Pinch me I think I’m dreaming.” Felicity joked with a broad smile.

Oliver simply grinned, leaning back from her slowly, but not before placing several generous kisses to her porcelain shoulder.

With that Felicity plunked down off the countertop and padded off down the hallway.

“I guarantee this will be the best pepperoni pizza you have ever tasted!” She declared as she disappeared around the corner, her voice carrying through the cozy apartment.

Oliver chuckled as he slowly took the towel around his waist and slung it over the hook by the bathroom mirror. His feet followed the familiar trail from Felicity’s bedroom to the kitchen, his keen eyes traveling over the various pieces of artwork and framed photographs lining her hallway. He had never really taken to time to look at them all. Brightly colored things, beautiful things, all varieties of shape and color that popped against the yellow painted wall with great vibrancy. Oliver paused to gently straighten a framed photo of Felicity, much younger, her dark hair pulled back into two smart little pigtails. She had on mismatching knee high socks, a plaid dress and a backpack that was nearly the size of her strapped to her small shoulders.

His eyes softened as broad fingers brushed over smooth glass.

“You were a cute kid.” Oliver smirked as he slowly made his way to the kitchen.

Felicity groaned loudly as she popped a plate of pizza into the microwave and huffed.

“Ugh you saw the pigtail picture. My mom insisted I hang that one up…” Felicity sighed turning around and jumping slightly.

“OH! God you’re naked again.” Felicity muttered clutching her chest.

Oliver’s smile was slow and easy as he sauntered to the kitchen island and took a seat on one of the barstools.

“I didn’t have time to pack a change of clothes.” He shrugged resting his grizzled chin in his palm as he eyed the young blonde with a glossy expression.

Felicity’s eyes darted to the easy chair butted into the corner of her living room, its cushion currently hosting the rumpled green folds of Oliver’s uniform, and his arsenal of bow and arrows.

“Right. Gotcha. I mean…not that I am complaining. No. For sure not complaining…at all-…” She was promptly cut short by the microwave timer dinging cheerily.

“Oh good now I can stuff my mouth full of pizza and shut myself up.” Felicity groaned popping the kitchenware open with a quick hand and taking out the full plate.

The young blonde dropped the plate down on the countertop with a quick yelp as her fingerpads came in contact with the scalding plate and she cursed under her breath, immediately putting the assaulted digits in her mouth.

“Ouchouchouch…right plates are hot when they come out of the microwave…” Felicity hissed waving her hand slightly.

Oliver was immediately coming around the counter, opening the freezer quickly to grab the pack of peas he knew she always kept there to lay on her forehead when she had headaches. He gently took her injured fingers and wrapped the cold pack around them.

Felicity watched with big doe eyes, her breathing shallow as the cold eased her throbbing fingers.

“There. Better?” Oliver questioned as he brought her hand upward, kissing her burnt fingertips lightly before setting her palm back on the countertop.

Felicity nodded slowly, the color of embarrassment spreading out over her cheeks.

“My hero.” She chuckled rolling her eyes.

Oliver only smiled in response.

After a few moments with the cold pack she carefully placed it back in the freezer, flexing her fingers and sighing at the ebbed pain. She went to grab the plate once more before Oliver’s big hands interrupted.

“I’ve got it. You grab the wine.” He grinned taking the plate to the living room and setting it down on the coffee table.

Felicity sighed and plucked two glasses from the cupboard, the petite dishware clinking together as she set them down one after the other. Careful hands poured a generous amount of red wine into each squat glass and she made her way to the living space, praying not to spill any as she settled them both down on either side of the platter of food.

Oliver watched her with fond eyes, the young woman plopping herself down heavily on the opposite side of the furniture. He shifted slightly and relaxed back into the pile of far too many pillows at his back. Her hair was ruffled with sleep, falling in messy waves over her exposed shoulders, framing her face in wild golden locks. She was lacking of her usual makeup and her perfectly prepared outfit with all of her correlating dress, heels, and glistening earrings. She was adorned in just a simple black camisole and vibrant pink panties that were made for comfort and not decoration. The thin material of her clothing hugged her supple breasts tightly, the pert buds of her nipples exposed to her company’s wandering eyes.

She looked the most beautiful like this…so vulnerable, with all her walls down.  

“You’re right, this couch is pretty comfortable. A little small…but comfortable.” Oliver smiled softly, extending his foot to press it against Felicity’s bare thigh. 

Felicity gently rocked her glass, the dark liquid sloshing back and forth lazily.

“Told you so. I mean I am always right.” Felicity chuckled coyly.

Oliver grabbed a slice of the reheated pizza and took a hearty bite.

“You always are.” He agreed, muffled by a full mouth.

Felicity giggled and took a slow swig of her wine, the dark liquid staining her lip just slightly. Oliver’s eyes traced her perfect mouth as she went off on one of her tangents, her words running away, switching from subject to subject at ninety miles a minute. He wasn’t so much listening to her words anymore, his attention lost on the lines of her slender features, on the way her eyes crinkled behind dark rimmed lenses when she laughed. He loved the shape her lips made when upturned into a smile, the way she talked with her hands, her wine rocking dangerously in her palm.

He was counting the seconds until she would spill some on herself, one, two, three…

“Oh dammit.” Felicity cursed as she sloshed a little onto the front of her camisole.

Oliver shook his head in amusement as she wiped at the clothing with her hand frantically and exchanged her glass of wine for a slice of pizza.

The dirty blonde hummed as he finished off the last slice that lay on the platter, and listened intently to Felicity as she dove right into another subject. He slowly leaned forward after tipping his own glass to his lips and draining it dry. His tender hand settled the small cup down on the coffee table with a soft clink, and his eyes dragged over Felicity’s slender form with a certain sense of hunger and utter fascination.

Felicity paused as she swallowed her mouthful of pizza and quieted as she noticed the look on Oliver’s face. She cocked her head slightly and followed Oliver’s soft eyes as they traveled over her.

“Do I have sauce on my face?” Felicity questioned as she wiped at the corners of her mouth quickly.

He shook his head with a small chortle.

“No, you’re fine.” He grinned.

Felicity nodded slowly and smiled bashfully as she finished her own glass. Oliver’s fingers curled around the slender object and he raised his eyebrows at the young woman across the couch from him.

“More wine Miss Smoak?” He said softly.

Felicity nodded with a sheepish smile. She wasn’t sure if it was the full glass of wine, or the lack of sleep but her head felt light and giddy as she slumped against the couch. Oliver swiped her glass up and headed to the kitchen, his palm gently brushed through golden waves as he passed by her, Felicity’s neck giving out at the small touch.

She leaned her head back against the arm of the couch and followed the man’s toned ass as he sauntered to the island where the half full bottle still perched.

“You should come over without a change of clothes more often.” Felicity grinned.

Oliver poured a hearty glass for the young woman and gave her a devious expression.

“I can make that happen.” He replied as he handed Felicity her glass.

The young blonde tilted her glass up and took a long drink, making an appreciative sound as the liquid settled heavy in her gut. Oliver eased himself down onto the couch once more, eyes never leaving his counterpart’s.

She peered at him over the glistening rim of her glass, eyes dancing with reflections from the low kitchen lights. The moment hung heavy in the small living room, blue eyes crashing together like a churning ocean. Smiles were exchanged and Felicity sat her glass down on the simple coffee table to her left.

In several shorts movements Oliver was invading the young woman’s personal space, strong arms caging her against her perfect little IKEA couch that was nearly too small to accommodate the two of them. His eager mouth met with hers’, their lips melding together in a perfect, wanting fashion. Felicity groaned against the broad man’s maw, her fingers exploring his short locks with enthuse.

Oliver moved against her, making room for himself between her legs, Felicity welcoming him in without reserve. She could hear her heart beginning to pound within her eardrums, her eyes sliding closed as the advancement deepened.

It wasn’t the first time they had come together in such a way. The first time had been so shy, so reserved, and so fearful as they’d treaded uncharted waters. Then there had been the first time, and the time after that. But not near enough times for such an occurrence to be an effortless dance. The press of the blonde’s lips against hers' immediately had her coming alive, her senses tingling and her blood rushing.

And all over again, it felt like the first time. Only it wasn’t. This was so vastly different. The first time had been so unplanned, so frantic, so unexpected.

They’d stayed late at headquarters, even though they were looking at everything through overly tired eyes they had both been too determined to sleep. It was too promising of a lead, and slumber had taken a back burner. Diggle and Roy had long since gone home, the two blonde’s being the only driving forces left standing. Felicity wasn’t sure what had sparked it. Maybe it was the rare occasion that they were in fact alone, maybe it was the thick tension between them that had gone unresolved for far too long. Before her brain could wrap itself around the situation she’d been pulled from her desk chair into Oliver’s own seat, her legs spread across his strong lap.

They’d come together in such hurry then, like two children up to no good, constantly in danger of being caught.

But here, they were safe, this was a place away from it all. This was a protected space away from The Arrow, from the responsibility of a company, from all the secrets. There didn’t have to be secrets here. All that was needed here were two bodies pressed against one another, tongues loose with a spark of wine, hands needy of one another. Like satellites the revolved home to one another, tugged in by an unseen gravitational force that neither one of them could get loose from.

Black rimmed lenses were clumsily set aside by Felicity’s blind hand, the spectacles taking home right beside her abandoned glass of wine.

Insistent digits gently hooked in the bottom of her tight clothing, peeling the material up and over her slender form, ruffling her wild mane of hair. Oliver’s fingers parted through her messy locks, bringing her into another vicious kiss. Tongues played against one another’s, perfect teeth pinched her swollen bottom lip, stubble scraped against her smooth chin.

Oliver’s hips bucked into his partner’s, her ankles crisscrossing at the small of his back as she wrapped herself around him. He was a wall of strong muscle against her, heart thundering like an offbeat drum, adams apple bobbing with a hard, nervous, swallow.

“ _Please”_ She whispered into the shell of his ear.

A soft asking, a simple form of begging, a declaration of need, her words weakened him immediately. The need was strong and thick in the air, enveloping them like a living thing, causing their booming pulses to rush in uniform, a high going straight to their heads.

His witty mouth traced out an erratic path down the bend of her throat, teeth worrying dark purple marks, leaving behind remnants of their heated moments that would still be apparent in the morning. And neither of them cared in the moment.

He supposed Felicity might care just a _tad_ when it came to picking her wardrobe tomorrow, and realizing she couldn’t quite pull off anything with a low neck line.

But for now all she did was arch her neck in a silent prayer for more, she needed all he had to give, she needed every pinch of his teeth, every press of his lips. He traveled the map of her collarbone, making it into a well practiced trail as he groaned against her, the sound vibrating up from his deepest depths. The resonance caused the woman beneath him to bow off the small couch, her hips pivoting into his own.

Every movement was frenzied and sporadic as their fingers explored each other fondly, passion lighting a fire right there on the pretty little piece of furniture. The flames spread out from their stirring souls, licking around their entanglement of arms and legs.

Oliver’s lips found home over the supple bud of Felicity’s left breast, his tongue stirring it to erection as he rolled and sucked it fondly. Electricity traveled straight from the pampered area down to the apex of her thighs, a loud gasp spilling out from her open mouth.

The man paid due attention to each of her nipples, coaxing them both to hardness and keeping them that way with an exchanged pinch of teeth and flick of tongue.

Every feminine gasp, every breathless sound, Oliver drank it up like it was the last taste of liquid he’d ever get. Everything fell away as he wrapped himself in her and refused to address anything beyond that. Everything else could simply wait. Reality could wait, all the danger of the life he’d chosen to lead could wait. All else beyond the simple windows of Felicity’s apartment suddenly did not exist. All he could possibly think about was her vibrant warmth, the way she moved and pressed against him, the way her hands explored lower on his back, fingernails biting into his flesh.

He relished in the way she moaned his name into his neck, her words strained and low.

He looked at her for a moment, their eyes colliding hard and ferocious. The moment held there, a pause in all the motion, all the gasping breaths. They exchanged slow smiles, and their mouths were crashing together once more.

There was no need for words, they both knew what was needed, what was necessary…what was _wanted._

Oliver’s thick fingers wriggled beneath the hem of her simple panties, brushing over the soft skin just before her need. She seemed to still in anticipation, waiting, anticipating his next move. He smiled against her lips and slowly shifted. Tender palms slid the thin material down over her quivering thighs painfully slowly. Every inch was agony for her racing mind. He dragged them over her knees, down her calves, across slender ankles and finally off her pointed toes.

His eyes swept over her, pupils blown with arousal, his breathing nothing more than short, shallow pants that fell from his teeth. He looked like a predator assessing his weak and vulnerable prey, waiting for just the right time to fall upon it.

He pushed against her, reclaiming his position pressed so tightly to her thin body. Hands clenched the dip of her hipbones, thumbs massaging over taught skin.

As his hips rolled, his engorged cock slid against her entrance causing her to shiver just slightly at the contact. A wandering hand journeyed between her thighs, fingers stroking against her silken folds, a hum of appreciation coming through Oliver’s lips as he found her damp and ready. Her arousal was made clear in just how wet she was for him, her body bucking towards him as he quickly adjusted himself, pressing his head against her. He allowed himself to savor the warmth radiating from her core before pushing into her, his thickness stretching her, gathering a loud moan from her lungs.

He cradled her head as she tossed it back, kissing her as if it were all he knew, and all he’d ever need.

He was big within her, gently adding inch after inch until he was flush to her, her silken walls encasing him and causing his brain to nearly shut down for several moments. His eyes slid closed as he huffed against her. She arched her neck just slightly, soft lips pampering his scratchy chin.

Her fingers tightened on his shoulders as he thrust his hips forward, the motion slow and easy.

“ _Oh God Oliver…”_ She breathed softly, her eyes falling closed as he rolled into her again, her body accommodating to the new stretch.

He found his pace quickly, hips snapping into hers as his need burned him down and drove his body to react. She was so tight around his cock, her muscles clenching as she moaned and cried into his neck. Fingernails scored ugly red marks down his back as he took her for himself. Every motion deteriorated into a frantic thing. Every touch was harder, every breath was more strained. Pleasure built within them like a well choreographed dance, like a well practiced machine, like something new and wild.

His muscles worked as he rutted into her with a vengeance, like he had something to prove, nearly folding the young woman in half as her head pressed into the arm rest. She sunk her pearly teeth into the fleshy part of his shoulder to bite back a moan as he thrust into her harder, his hands dragging her forcefully into every powerful hump.

His thumb found its way to her apex, pushing into her swollen clit with just enough pressure to have her crying his name like she’d never know another word. Like that was all her tongue could remember, all it needed to know. His fingerpad danced quick circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves bribing her beautiful body to unravel around him. His mouth pressed promises into her collarbone, his tongue lacing words of how beautiful she was and how much he needed her.

She could feel the muscles in her abdomen tightening like a newly coiled spring.

Everything came into brilliant reality as her pleasure built, the beastly thing sinking its teeth right into the soft of her flesh. Her partner’s hips did not lose their pace, nor did his thumb lose its valor as he pressed to tip her right over that much needed edge.

She was gasping and mewling, body reacting in ways she wasn’t completely in control of, everything was so real, so bright, so warm as her thighs clenched and she grit up her pretty teeth.

She came undone around him with a loud shout, mouth dropping open in a slow oval that gave homage to the ecstasy coursing through her like a new drug. The rolls of unbridled bliss reverberated through her small frame, little sounds of satisfaction muffled as she nestled herself against Oliver’s neck.

His rhythm was sloppy as his grip tightened on her, his eyes glossed and his breaths coming in short pants that did little to aid his lungs.

Their harsh movements and loud voices echoed out through the small apartment, neither one of them concerned with being too loud. The temperature of the room consumed them, sweat glistening on the large man’s hairline as his pace deteriorated into sloppy, hard movements, his own finish creeping closer. His hips snapped and his mouth delved in the slope of her neck.

Several more frantic thrusts and his abdomen was tightening with his oncoming orgasm. His mouth hung open in a silent breath as his cock swelled in the tightness around him. He pressed himself flush to her, fingers digging harsh divots in her flesh and he was there. He moaned out harshly as his core stuttered forward, spilling himself within her. Felicity shuddered at the feeling of him filling her, the warm rush of his pleasure coursing through her nerves.

Oliver panted roughly, the recoils of finish spreading through him with an easy warmth.

He sighed heavily, allowing himself to simply collapse on the young woman, her arms hung around his shoulders limply. He nuzzled against her fondly, pressing slow kisses to her soft skin. The smile that spread across her lips was soft and worn, something satisfied, something pleased. The giggle that followed it was something even more greatly sated. He tiredly lifted slightly, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

They stayed entwined like that for what seemed like eternity, neither wanting to part from the other. Oliver huffed into the tepid air, blinking slowly as he rested his head on the young woman’s shoulder. Felicity yawned widely as her heavy lids threatened to close and Oliver seemed to perk slightly at the sound.

He raised up on tired arms, gently pulling himself from the warmth of his lover, some of his plentiful finish spilling from her confines and dribbling down onto the couch. Felicity shifted slightly as the feeling of fullness left her and threw her arms up over her head in a fulfilling stretch.

Just as Oliver rose up onto his knees, the small couch gave a slight groan and buckled, jarring the two of them slightly as the furniture’s frame gave out. Felicity yelped and sat up, her wide eyes connecting with Oliver’s confused expression.

“You _broke_ my couch…” Felicity said slowly as if in disbelief.

“Technically…we broke the couch.” Oliver chuckled.

Felicity groaned and shook her head.

“You owe me a new couch.” She giggled as Oliver scooped her up off the damaged furniture.

“I suppose I do.” He grinned as he carried her down the hallway.

“I’ll buy you a bigger, sturdier couch…one that can hold up to… _us.”_ Oliver near purred as he laid the blonde down in the midst of her bedding.

“I’m going to hold you to that. Oh and throw in a new bottle of shampoo, since I’m pretty sure you nearly used _all_ of mine.” Felicity whispered sleepily as she nestled down into the comforters, Oliver’s warmth quickly pressing up against her back.

Strong arms wrapped around her in a protective fashion, heavy and relaxed. Felicity smiled at the advancement, enjoying the way he seemed to have melted around her, let his guard down, and had thrown caution into the wind. In that moment he wasn’t The Arrow, he wasn’t a damaged man that had spent years a forgotten thing in faraway places. Right then he was just Oliver. In that moment he was nothing more than a simple man, overcome with passion for the woman in his arms.

He left a soft peck to her shoulder, tucking his thigh up between her legs and let go of a heavy expel of breath. Within minutes the dirty blonde had drifted off into hard slumber, soft noises of sleep slipping through his lips. Felicity smiled and let her eyes fall closed, allowing sleep to take her swiftly.

The morning came all too soon, Felicity being dragged from her sleeping state by the jovial chime of a cell phone. Felicity wriggled out of Oliver’s arms and fumbled for her phone, snatching it off the nightstand and flipping it open hurriedly.

“Hello?” She croaked groggily.

“Felicity. Hey…did I wake you?” Came John Diggles’ familiar tone.

Felicity rubbed at her eyes and tried to collect herself.

“No-no…I’ve been up for hours…” She lied, trying her best to silence a yawn with her fist.

“Right. You heard from Oliver? He just sort of disappeared last night. Was supposed to meet us back at the cave…but he never showed.” Diggle questioned further.

Felicity blinked slowly and gently ran her fingertips through Oliver’s soft hair, the man never so much as stirring at the touch.

“Yeah. He’s right here. He’s still sleeping, you need something?” Felicity blurted without thinking.

Diggle’s silence was enough to make Felicity realize what she’d said.

“I-I-I mean…uh…well…I mean…yes I heard from him this morning, he called me, but he went back to sleep, in his bed, not mine…” Felicity stuttered out frantically.

Diggle’s laughter only made Felicity groan louder as she slapped a palm to her forehead.

“That’s all I needed to know. I’ll leave you be.” Diggle chuckled before hanging up the phone.

Felicity sighed and looked to Oliver’s still sleeping form.

She shrugged slightly and very softly lay down in the warm blankets, inviting herself back into the curl of her partner’s body.

The day could wait, just a little longer.

  


End file.
